User blog:MilenHD/Pirates vs Ottoman Janissaries
Pirates:The bloody sea-voyage criminal of the Caribbean Sea VS Ottoman Janisariess:The Ottoman Empire manecing slave infantry Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out,our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century,we see what happens,when two warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewritten,but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. The term "Pirate" refers to one who attacks ships on the high seas with the intent of hijacking the vessel and/or stealing its cargo. The "golden age" of piracy was from the late 1600s to the early 1700s, in part due to a large number of unemployed ex-navy sailors and privateers from wars that had taken place in Europe previously. Many of their weapons were the early black powder muskets, pistols, or grenades, but they did make excellent use of bladed weapons (like a cutlass sword or a boarding pike). Pirates did present a serious threat to English ships, especially when lead by capable leaders like the infamous Blackbeard. In general, pirates of the era were either Europeans, particularly English or French, or in the case of the Barbary Coast pirates, Arabs. Today piracy still exists, especially in Somalia where Somali Pirates present a serious threat to merchant ships in the area. The Pirates land their way into battle with: The origins of the Janissaries are shrouded in myth though traditional accounts credit Orhan I – an early Ottoman bey, who reigned from 1326 to 1359 – as the founder. Modern historians, such as Patrick Kinross, put the date slightly later, around 1365, under Orhan's son, Murad I, the first sultan of the Ottoman Empire. The Janissaries became the first Ottoman standing army, replacing forces that mostly comprised tribal warriors (ghazis) whose loyalty and morale was not always guaranteed. From Murad I to 1648, the Janissaries were gathered through the devşirme system. This was the conscription of non-Turkish children, notably Balkan Christians; Jews were never subject to devşirme, nor were children from Turkic and Armenian families up until the 17th century. In early days all Christians were enrolled indiscriminately; later those from Albania, Bosnia, Serbia and Bulgaria were preferred. The Janissaries were kapıkulları (sing. kapıkulu), "door servants", neither free men nor ordinary slaves (Turkish: köle). They were subject to strict discipline, but they were paid salaries and pensions on retirement, and were free to marry; those conscripted through devşirme formed a distinctive social class which quickly became the ruling class of the Ottoman Empire, displacing the Turkish aristocracy one of the four royal institutions: the Palace, the Scribes, the Religious and the Military. The brightest of the Janissaries were sent to the Palace institution (Enderun), where the possibility of a glittering career beckoned, perhaps even becoming grand vizier, the Sultan's powerful chief minister and military deputy. By 1622, the Janissaries were a "serious threat" to the stability of the Empire. Through their "greed and indiscipline", they were now a law unto themselves and, against modern European armies, ineffective on the battlefield as a fighting force. In 1622, the teenage sultan, Osman II, after a defeat during war against Poland determined to curb Janissary excesses and outraged at becoming "subject to his own slaves" tried to disband the Janissary corps blaming it for the disaster during Polish war. In the spring, hearing rumours that the Sultan was preparing to move against them, the Janissaries revolted and took the Sultan captive, imprisoning him in the notorious Seven Towers: he was murdered shortly afterwards. In 1807 a Janissary revolt deposed Sultan Selim III, who had tried to modernize the army along Western European lines. His supporters failed to recapture power before Mustafa IV had him killed, but elevated Mahmud II to the throne in 1808. When the Janissaries threatened to oust Mahmud II, he had the captured Mustafa executed and eventually came to a compromise with the Janissaries. Ever mindful of the Janissary threat, the sultan spent the next years discreetly securing his position. The Janissaries' abuse of power, military ineffectiveness, resistance to reform and the cost of salaries to 135,000 men, many of whom were not actually serving soldiers, had all become intolerable. By 1826, the sultan was ready to move. Historian Patrick Kinross suggests that Mahmud II incited them to revolt on purpose, describing it as the sultan's "coup against the Janissaries". The sultan informed them, through a fatwa, that he was forming a new army, organised and trained along modern European lines. As predicted, they mutinied, advancing on the sultan's palace. In the ensuing fight, the Janissary barracks were set in flames by artillery fire resulting in 4,000 Janissary fatalities. The survivors were either exiled or executed, and their possessions were confiscated by the Sultan. This event is now called the Auspicious Incident. The last of the Janissaries were then put to death by decapitation in what was later called the blood tower, in Thessaloniki. The Jannisaries conquered from the Sultan with: My Edges: Short:Edge Pirates:The yataghan might been better war instrument,but it's shorter and doesn't have a basket guard to protect from blows,edge cutlass Mid:Edge Janissaries:The axe has more power behind and it's more practical than the boarding pike.Just a big tooth pick vs the cleaver of the Ottoman empire. Long:Edge Even:Both have their strnghts and weaknesses,while the flintlock one jamms alot,it's newer compared to the matchlock.But the matchlock didn't jams like the flintlock one. Explosives:Edge Even:Both are the same thing,both go boom. X-Factors: Armor:Pirates 18,Janissaries 80:The Zirh Gomlek(Cotton & Chainmail underneath) it's much better protection than the Pirates nothingness. Brutality:Pirates 96,Janissaries 91:The Ottomans were no doubt brutal,but the Pirates had made much more brutal things such as pillaging,raping and torturing people. Marksmanship:Pirates 67,Janissaries 95:The Ottomans are legendary as marksmans,while the Pirates prefered the melee style of combat. Training:Pirates 74,Ottomans 93:Some Pirates were either mecenaries or priveteers or soldiers retired,but the Ottomans trained and fought lifelong Voting ends on 4th June Battle will be 5 vs 5,will take place at beach. Only well written votes,with good explanation and no rude comments or spam. Battle Simulation In a warm,half rocky beach in the Ottoman Empire,five Janissaries are patrolling across the local area.Not far away a small ship landed and five Pirates came from it.They had comed here for the treasures of Sultan Murad I,and are not going to give up until they don't find it.As they aproached closer,one of the Ottomans warned his companions and as they saw the Pirates taking the chest,they aimed their matchlocks and fired at the smugglers,hitting only one of them in the neck and all the others missed. Pirates:1234 Janissaries:12345 Then,three of the Pirates returned fire with their muskets,and the fourth grabbed the chest.As one of the muskets jammed,the others managed to fire,but only one killed a Janissary in the neck. Pirates:1234 Janissaries:1234 The fight continued as the Ottomans grabbed their axes and yataghans and charged at the Pirates,who were a little bit below them,in a place similar to sand crater.As the Ottomans were going down,toward the Pirates.One of them threw a grenado,which was stuucked between two rocks and exploded killing one and wounding brutaly the other Janissary. Pirates:1234 Janissaries:123 As the wounded Jannisary falled faster than his companion,it's was met with the stabbing attack of the boarding pike behind his heart,and the pike wielding Pirate was soon decapitated by an Ottoman axe.The Ottomans had arrived to kill the smugglers and take their ancient gold. Pirates:123 Janissaries:12 Seeing he has to help his allies,the Pirate said "Oh My God" in anger and annoyance,and he put the chest down and pulled his cutlass and chraged to help his companions,As the remaining Ottomans lit their grenade,they threw it at the Pirates,but one was wounded very badly by the explosion,the Ottomans lighted another one and threw it at the now crippled Pirate,killing him instantly. Pirates:12 Janissaries:12 The Pirates and the Ottomans charged with their blades and clashed in a epic duel of swords.First to fall out of this duel was one of the Pirates,who tried to pierce the Ottoman's armor and it hans't much success since the blade got stucked and this allowed the Ottoman to kill him. Pirates:1 Janissaries:12 Seeing he is alone,the Pirate grabbed a pile of sand and threw it at the Ottoman,blinding him.Then,with one mighty swing,the Pirate beheaded the Ottoman,spilling a large fountain of blood at him and tainting his coat with blood. Pirates:1 Janissaries:1 In the end the remaining fighters both tired and exhausted charged at each other for a final clash,as both dueled the Pirate outsmarted the Ottoman by charging and knocking him by punching him with full force of his basket handguard,as the Janissary falled the Pirate raised his sword and decapitated him. Pirates:1 Janissaries: Seeing he killed all of them,he sat on the chest,pulled a bottle of rum and he drunk from it as he raised his fist in victory. Expert's Opinion While the Ottomans had armor,better training and were superior marksmans,they were outclassed by Pirates superior technology and melee weapons combat. Category:Blog posts